Another Story about Elrios Highschool Life
by TheTrueMasterofTempest
Summary: Literally the title. Story contains ElsAi, Raven x Rena, Elesis x Add, and that's it so far. More later. ALso, characters exaggerated for my benefit.


**New story. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Elsword**

* * *

 **Things in () are last names I'm using for this story. If I ever have to.**

 **(Sieghart) Elsword: ...**

 **(Silver) Aisha: ..., Speka: ..., Noah: ...**

 **(Erendil)Rena: ...**

 **(Darkstone)Raven: ...**

 **Eve: ...**

 **(Seiker) Chung: ...**

 **(Haan) Ara: ...**

 **(Sieghart) Elesis: ...**

 **Add: ...**

 **Lu/Ciel: ...**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

"zzzzzzzzzzz…"

'He's…*sigh*'

It was just another unusual morning in the Sieghart residence. A Wednesday morning to be exact.

"Hey Elsword…"

"…"

"WAKE UP!" The red headed girl yelled whilst burning the boy's bed sheets.

"OOWWWWWOWOWOWOWOW! W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled finally awake.

Let me introduce you. This is Sieghart, Elsword Sieghart. This 16 year old boy was a kind hearted person willing to help anybody. Although he seems like this, his outwardly lazy, uninterested attitude towards most things tended to give off the wrong impression to the people around him. But like stated before, he's a kind hearted boy and easy to get along with once you get to know him.

"You wouldn't wake up after the hundredth time I called you. So I did the second most reliable thing I could think of to wake you up."

"YOU BURNING ME!?"

"Yup!" The girl said with a smile.

Now _this_ is Elesis Sieghart. Elsword's older sister by 3-4 years. A kindhearted, well respected, and chivalrous person, she takes care of her younger brother while working as both the principal of the school he attends AND mediator for his training. Although, she _can_ be just as lazy, if not more, than her said brother. She's also known as a genius for her unique way of handling fire magic. She is known as the _Empress of Impervious Flames,_ a title that's able to send shivers down the spines of any who seek to wreak havoc.

"I-ghh, you-ehh-AHHH! *Sigh* Okay." The red headed boy complained as he got out of his bed. "Am I in charge of breakfast today?" He asked. But there was no answer. "Hey sis, am I in charge of-?" When he turned to face his sister, he found her passed out snoring away on his burned bed.

"zzzzzzzz."

He could feel his anger slowly rising. "DON'T TAKE MY PLACE ON MY BED!"

* * *

After a few minutes of yelling, dragging, more yelling, even more yelling, and a few fireballs here and there, the two siblings were finally at the table eating breakfast consisting of a slice of toast, eggs, bacon and waffles.

For some unknown reason, Elesis seemed to enjoy her toast more on the 'burnt' side. Elsword didn't think about this much but it did still baffle him a bit. She used to never eat toast _that_ burnt before. It must have been a side effect of her becoming a _**Blazing Heart**_.

"What time is it?" She asked scarfing down her food.

"It looks about a quarter past seven. (7:15)"

"Only 7:15? You should probably hurry on up to school then."

"What about you?"

She didn't say anything. She simply held up a small, rolled up scroll to his face.

"Ok, ok I get it. Instant teleport scroll thing, yeah. Sheesh"

"Well, if everyone has one, I wanna use it to its full potential."

"How did we even get these anyway?"

"Don't know. Everyone just ends up with one. Now hurry to school or you'll be punished."

"Why do I always have to get to school so much earlier than everyone else?"

After finishing her last piece of bacon and toast, she stood up and put her dishes in the sink. Afterwards, she walked towards her younger brother and brought him into a tight embrace.

"I must make sure my adorable little brother is always at the top of his game and doesn't get into any more trouble. As your principal…no, as your _caring older sister_ who loves you so much, I will keep you on the right path! No matter what, I will keep you pure!"

"O-Ok, Elsa! I-I get it! Y-You're crushing me!"

She quietly let the boy go.

"Well then, see ya at school."

"Yeah, later Sis." With that the boy summoned the power within the scroll to teleport was vanished from inside the house.

* * *

Velder Private Academy. A prestigious school for the naturally talented. Talented in what you say? Why anything! If you wish to become a rising alchemist, come to Velder Academy. Want to learn the ways of the sword? Come to Velder Academy. Treasure Hunter? No problem, come down to Velder Academy, we have everything here…Literally, we have _EVERYTHING_! I don't even know why we call it 'Private' Academy. It's the only school in the area so everyone is accepted in no matter what. I swear whoever came up with that name should just…

A bright light enveloped the area and Elsword found himself standing at the gates of his school.

"Huh, seems like no one is here after all. Once again I'm the first-." The red head's sight went dark, as if two hands were covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" A female voice asked childishly.

"You do this every morning. It's not a surprise anymore you know."

"Aww, you're no fun Els." She said removing her hands from his face. She skipped over in front of him and gave him a heartwarming smile. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Aisha."

Aisha Silver (I'm just making up names here.) A close friend of Elsword's whom he met a few years ago while in middle school. The girl was always a bundle of joy, with her light purple hair tied to two springy twin tails and her overabundance of positive energy. She had this air to her that brought up to mind that of a Magical girl. You know, from those anime and stuff. She rarely ever gets angry at anything and always tries to bring a smile to anyone's face, especially a certain red headed boy. She was a master at magic to the point where she is freely even able to control time and space. With this power, the teachers and students that admired her dubbed her as a _**Dimension Witch**_. It should also be noted that everyone around her is aware of her large crush on Elsword Sieghart, EXCEPT for the red head himself…well, maybe, huehuehue. She is also a triplet and has two older sisters, but we'll leave that for when they show up.

"Your sister sent you early again?" She asked with a highly interested stare.

"As always. It kind of gets tiring, being sent to school before everyone else. I just wish I could sleep in more. *AAAHHHHHHUGH* I'm so tired."

"Well look on the bright side, since you're here early you can sleep in class until it starts. And we can have a moment together."

"Huh, did you say something?"

"N-Nothing!" Her face flashed bright red as she tried to cover up what she muttered to herself. "A-Anyway, there's no point in standing here doing nothing! Let's head inside!" The purplette grabbed Elsword's hand and began dragging him into the school.

"Hey, wait…"

'Ahhh! I get to be alone with Elsword until school starts! I-It's like a dream!' She thought to herself as they entered the school building.

* * *

The cheery twin tailed girl and the lazy redhead found themselves relaxing in an empty classroom. The redhead let out a loud yawn.

"I'm glad at least the classroom is empty."

"…" The cheery girl didn't say anything. She just stared at him dreamily.

"What are you staring at?"

"Ahhh, just…something nice."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Leaning back on his chair, the boy closed his eyes and rolled into a quiet slumber.

"…" Aisha continued to look at the boy with a look of love in her eyes.

"He's still like how he was in Jr. High."

* * *

 **During the past. Middle School**

"Heh, you think just because you're a little good at magic you can just act however you want, huh!?" A gruff, snobby looking kid yelled.

"…"

Behind a certain middle school, a younger Aisha (13) stood, surrounded by a group of older boys. They all had either a look of disdain, mock, or anger present on their faces.

"Not gonna answer, huh?"

"…" The annoyed girl stood with a book and wand in her hand.

"Fine, if that's how it is, then how about I-!"

"HOLD IT!"

Every one of the boys and the purplette looked towards the source of the voice.

"E-ELSWORD!"

The redheaded boy (11) walked over with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"Heheh…" The leader of the group snorted. "With Elsword here, he'll teach you a lesson."

'H-Him…'

At this point of her life, the little Aisha was wry of the redheaded kid. He never really paid any attention in class, he was always sleeping…he was pretty much the definition of what a slacker would be in her eyes. She even had the 'great' chance of getting seated next to him in her basic alchemy class. She didn't know much about him, but with the whole school usually talking about him, she figured she wouldn't like him if they ever talked.

"What the heck is going on here?" He asked a bit irritated.

"This stuck up girl. She thinks she can act any way she wants just because she's the top of the class."

'T-That's not even what I think, you idiot.' She thought to herself.

"Ohhh…?" Elsword looked over to her with a devious look in his eyes.

'Ehhhhh…' At this point, Aisha was worried. She absolutely didn't want to start a fight. Especially with this guy.

"Hey, girl…"

"W-what…?"

Elsword slowly raised up a finger to the girl.

"I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A FIGHT!"

"H-Huh!?"

It was an absolute nightmare. She mentally started to panic.

'W-why, I didn't even do anything. Damn…I…I hate everything!'

* * *

A few moments later, the crowd of boys formed a circle for the purple and red haired students. There wasn't a major crowd. Mostly just the same few people who were around when the boys started picking on Aisha.

Elsword stood at one end of the circle and Aisha at the other.

"The rules are simple." He yelled out. "The first one no longer able to fight or the one to surrender wins. Got it? It's as simple as that."

'I-I don't even want to-.'

"READYGO!" With a quick start, the boy ran as fast as he could toward the girl.

Sadly, that was his mistake.

Aisha, caught up by the surprise, went into a panic. She couldn't even think of a way out of this like she planned to. His dramatic start was unexpected. And in the time of all her panic, she accidentally defended herself by firing one of her magical orbs at the boy.

'W-WAIT NO! THAT'S NOT…OH NO I ACCIDENTALLY…! B-but I didn't make it that powerful, did I? N-No I'm sure I didn't…but he's…'

In one quick impact, the magical orb hit Elsword square in the stomach. The boy was dramatically sent flying through the air.

'O-OH NO!' The young _**Battle Magician**_ felt scared. She didn't know what would happen to-.

"OOOHHHHHH! THE PAIN! O-Oh it hurts _oh so_ much. O-Oh no…"

"Huh…?"

"Oh! She's so powerful! I don't stand a chance!"

"W-Wait, Elsword-!" One of the boys called out.

"Oh, no waits…I've fallen. She's too strong. Y-You guys should get out of here while you have the chance."

"E-Elsword…"

"I SAID ' _WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE'_!" He yelled with a fury.

Scrambling for their lives, quite comically I might add, everyone in the area quickly cleared out.

"OH, and if you tell anyone about this, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" He yelled finally at them. After that, he slowly picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"H-huh? Y-you're alright?"

"…hmm, me? Well, yeah, I'm alright."

"Y-You faked all that?" She asked really confused at their current situation.

"Yeah, why? Is something the matter?"

"W-w-well no…b-but…in a situation like this, wouldn't it have just been easier to been like a knight and stop them or something!?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"…?"

"Those guys annoy the Hell out of me. They act like I'm their friend or buddy, but they don't know anything at all. Also, if I _did_ just plain old rescue you, they would have just come back at a later time when I wasn't around and start something again. So instead, I acted as the makeshift villain and let you beat me so they know they can't just randomly mess with you anymore."

"…!" The girl was…I don't really know the right word to use here. She was just astonished at how much he planned through all of this. 'H…He thought through all of that…just to make sure I wasn't bullied again?'

"Anyway, are you alright? Nothing hurt or scratched anywhere?"

"O-OH, Uhhh…no! Nothing!"

"Hmmm, ok that's fine. Then see ya la-." The red haired boy was about to turn and leave before…

"W-Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"T-those guys weren't your friends, right?" She asked both concerned and interested.

"Absolutely not. Besides, I don't have any friends."

"You don't…have any friends?"

"Nope. Never did. Probably never will…see ya." After that the boy ran off somewhere else. Most likely to his last class.

Aisha however just stood there dazed by what he did for her. More unexpectedly, by what he said. It just continued to echo through her mind.

" _ **Nope. Never did. Probably never will…"**_

She felt her heart tighten at those words.

"He's just like…"

Little did she know, that event was the start of something really big. She never knew the feelings that would grow for this young kid.

* * *

After that day, the purplette began watching the red haired boy at whatever he did. Call it stalking, _I_ call in going undercover.

From him just walking around school…

To eating lunch by himself…

To falling asleep in the classes that they shared…

She wound up being interested in _anything_ that he did. It was also through these actions that she found out more about who he was.

Although he usually slept in class, she noted that he always tried to _at least_ pay attention to the important details before dozing off. Because of this, his grades weren't always the best, per say, but they were well more than good enough to pass.

She also found out that he's really kind to animals. He once helped a baby Pongo find his lost parents before anything could happen to him _and_ he also adopted a baby Phoru that lost its mother in an accident. He was now currently taking care of it back at his home, she hoped.

It wasn't just those things either…

He was kind to anyone that talked to him for the brief moment they did.

He was supportive in sports.

He never bothered anyone.

He even once lent her a pencil when she forgot all her supplies the day she had a test. For an added bonus, he gave her his only good pencil too. He ended up using some breathtakingly short pencil that BARELY got him through the day. Seriously, how could he be so selfless?

It wasn't until that one day when her feelings were confirmed.

* * *

It was another day of normal school **still in the past**.

Aisha was feeling confident about herself. Ever since watching the boy, school became more exciting for her to attend. On top of those boys from before no longer bothering her, she finally had some friends.

Rena, the outrageously beautiful, long haired elf with the AMAZING rack. Though, she was dangerous with her insanely strong kicks. _Guys beware._

Then Eve, the silver haired royal. Please note she is not actually a human. She was a Nasod. More specifically, the _QUEEN_ of Nasods. Yeah, even at school, she was usually accompanied by her servants Oberon and Ophelia, along with the two cute drones Moby and Remy. I can't say more about her. PLEASE be careful around her. Say one bad thing, then _BAM_ , you've been slapped into last Thursday.

But either way, these two girls liked Aisha very much and had a blast spending time with her.

Oh yeah…back to the main point. Anyway…

Aisha was feeling confident. She wanted to invite the red headed boy to eat with her. But…she couldn't shake off these butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to talk to him, but she was really nervous.

"Hmm, what's wrong Aisha? You can do it! I believe in you!" The golden-lime haired girl cheeringly said.

"R-Rena…" Her voice wavered. She then took a glance over to her silver haired friend who simply let out a nod while drinking tea. "Mmmmmm…Ok!" She confidently stood up from her seat.

As Elsword walked out from the classroom, he heard a call from behind him.

"E-Elsword, wait!"

He looked back to see a purple haired girl running after him.

"Aisha? You need something?"

Running up to the boy and dramatically stopping, their two eyes, a shiny red and sparkling purple respectively, met each other's.

"U…uuuu…uummmm…"

"Hmm?"

"D-d-d-do you w-w-want to have l-lunch w-w-with m-m-me?" Wow, REALLY shaky.

"Sure, that's fine."

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with having lunch with a friend, I guess."

Her heart stopped.

"… _nothing wrong with having lunch with a friend…"_

"… _having lunch with a friend…"_

"… _lunch with a friend…"_

"… _friend…"_

"… _FRIEND…"_

'F-Friend? We-We're friends? We're…we're friends?'

"H-Hey, Aisha, are you alright?" He said worried.

"~~we're friends~friends~friends with…Elsword…~~!" Her heart rapidly beat faster than a dangered man driving home to his furious wife after a day of hard work and no calls. Her face was flushed with an unusual color of pink. What was it? It looked like…everything?

"H-HEY, AISHA...!"

"H-Huh!?"

"Aisha, are you alright? A-are you sick?"

"AAAHHH…" She shook her head violently. "N-No, I'm fine. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Elsword breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was worried for a second."

'~~H-He was worried…about…me!?~~"

"Oh yeah, lunch! Hold on, I got to get something to eat first."

"Oh yeah…w-wait a second…"

The redhead stopped in his tracks and looked at the flushed girl.

"I b-brought extra food accidentally. If you want, y-you can have some."

"Wait, really?"

Aisha nodded happily.

"Wow…thanks." He shyly rubbed the back of his head.

'He's sooooo cute!'

* * *

The two moved up to the roof. It was Elsword's normal eating spot since he didn't really have any friends so to say. It was a perfect spot just to enjoy the Elrios afternoon wind.

He took a seat at his usual seat near the guard fence and Aisha followed.

"…"

"…"

It was quiet, save for the wind that blew.

"Hey, Elsword."

"Yeah?"

"Do…you always come up here to eat?"

"Yeah. I like it. It's…quiet up here. I can just sit up here and sleep."

"Hehe, even though you already do that during class."

"Hmpf, it's not my fault. Classes are boring sometimes."

"Yeah, well…"

The two of them stared up at the sky. The mood no longer felt awkward between them. But kind of…romantic. Well, maybe only to one side of the party.

"Hey Aisha…"

"Hmm?"

"How come you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Huh?" She wasn't prepared for that question. "W-well I…"

"No one ever approaches me. It's been like that for a long time so I just got used to it. I guess it's because I've always got such a serious look, huh?"

"…"

"I got used to being alone at school. I never thought of having friends so it was always a thought at the back of my mind. But then…"

"…?"

"You're the only one who isn't like that. You usually follow me around without worry of anyone else knowing and you openly talk to me too."

'Ah, he knew!'

"But I'm still confused. You even asked me to eat lunch with you. I'm really confused! Why would you…?"

"You're special."

"Huh?" He was caught off guard.

"The first time I met you, all those months ago, you bothered to help me. You even went through all that planning just to help someone like me. I kept questioning why you did it and the problem just kept swirling around in my head. After a while, I came to know you were a nice guy. You treated everyone the same. You were respectful to them even if they didn't know you. You always try to solve problems with the least amount of violence. And even if you do, you always throw yourself into the center."

"…"

"Truthfully, at first, I thought you were just some delinquent with bad manners." She laughed.

"Hey, that hurts you know."

"But, I was wrong. You were unexpectedly more. You really are amazing."

'I'm…amazing?'

*Grrrrhh*

Both their stomachs groaned simultaneously.

"Aahh…"

"Uuumm…"

"W-WELL, WE'VE BEEN HOLDING OFF ON LUNCH FOR A WHILE NOW! H-HOW ABOUT WE EAT SOMETHING!?"

"O-OH, YEAH! RIGHT!"

The two shared what Aisha brought for lunch. A few sandwiches. But what _kind_ of sandwiches? You decide yourself.

* * *

After eating, the two continued to sit together. It wasn't time for the next class yet, so they both just took it easy, sitting and enjoying the cool breeze.

Elsword sat horizontally across the seat leaving him and Aisha back-to-back.

The girl seemed to be sleeping and taking it easy.

He didn't want to wake up the girl behind him so he tried to move as little as possible. Although, his mind was still contemplating on what she was saying.

'Aisha…she thinks I'm…amazing. Heh, really, only my sister has ever called me something like that.' He smiled a bit. "But…still…" The poor redhead found his heart slowly starting to beat hard. He probably bet Aisha would be able to hear it if she weren't asleep.

"She…I…"

Elsword felt something grab onto his left hand. As he looked down, he noticed his was the girl's own hand holding tightly onto his.

"Ais-."

"Els…word…"

"…"

"Please don't leave me…I love you too much." She whispered in her sleep.

The boy felt his face burn up. It turned almost as crimson as his spiky hair.

But even after all that, he still couldn't believe what she said. He…

'Aisha…you…' "Damn it…"

He latched onto her hand, almost as if he never planned to let go.

"…I love you to."

For the rest of their time, they sat together on the roof.

School didn't matter for them right now.

All it was, was the wind and them.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Elsword tried sleeping, but for some reason he just _had_ to think of something from back then.

'That was 4 years ago, wasn't it?' The boy had this huge tingling feeling in his stomach. What was it? Hunger? Regret? Envy? No, it was none of that. Most likely, you could describe this feeling as that of confusion. Why you ask?

Well, considering the poor boy _knows_ how both he _and_ the girl he likes feels, he has struggled to bring the topic up to discussion and finally actually _ASK_ the girl out as his girlfriend. Right now, you're probably wondering something like _'But why didn't he just tell her when she woke up that day?'_ or _'What's taking him so long then?'_ Please know this my fellow people, the poor redhead has never really had any experience with 'romance' or 'love'. Remember, he had no friends UNTIL the girl.

Please understand he's been trying his hardest.

'It happened so long ago, but it feels just like a few days ago.' Elsword looked over to the purplette sitting next to him. She seems to have dozed off while looking at him. He noted the bit of drool dripping from her mouth so he decided to wipe it off. 'She's so cute. DAMN IT ELSWORD, YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER SOON! You're a _**Lord Knight**_ for crying out loud!'

"…"

"Who's there?"

"Aww, you heard that. Darn."

The classroom door opened up. A tall golden-lime haired girl with an outrageous chest walked into the room baring an annoyingly sly smile.

"Sorry, I wanted to see some barriers break between the two of you." The redheaded boy sighed.

"T-There's no way I'd take advantage of a sleeping girl, Rena. Seriously, please stop thinking things like that."

"Oh, but I'm certain _she_ would like things like that if _you_ do them to her."

The boy's heart speed up. Beads of sweat began dripping down his heated face.

"R-RENA STOP THAT EMBA-!"

"Huuuuhhhh…did I fall asleep?" The purple haired girl woke up from her nap.

"Heheh, good morning sleepy head. Class is about to start soon."

"Oh, Rena, good morning!" She said excitedly. The girl then took a quick look between the two of them. "Wait, you two didn't do anything while I was asleep did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"We didn't."

"We didn't."

The two answered simultaneously with seemingly matching tones. All-the-while, the magician eyed the two of them once more before grabbing onto Elsword's arm. The boy could feel his face heat up though he still kept a dignified expression.

"I won't give him to anyone. Even you Rena."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But don't worry, I'm not after your little treat. Besides, I-."

The three students could hear noises start to flood the hallways. Bit by bit, their classroom started to fill with various, unique students; some armed with swords, some wands, some bows, some claws, some knuckles…etc. As seeing as how the school also helped trained in various forms of martial arts, students, teachers and staff were allowed to bring in weapons with them, but only as long as they have an _'Immunity crest'_ embedded on them.

Before long, one more student entered the class which caught the three's eyes.

"Ciel!"

The white haired male heard his name called and walked over to the three.

"Hey Ciel…wait, something's missing." Elsword commented to the boy.

"Good morning you three. And yeah, I can't find Lu anywhere. She just ran off somewhere."

"That's weird. Aren't you two always stuck together?"

"We're not 'stuck together', I just serve as her… _servant_." He mentioned the last part with an irked tone.

"Pretty much the same thing."

"Anyway, it'd probably be wise to find her fast. Considering _her_ personality, she's mostly likely causing trouble somewhere." Rena stated.

"We can help you look for her if you want. Class doesn't start for another few minutes." Aisha suggested.

"I thank you three." The silver haired male said with a bow.

"Then we better hurry, otherwise she'll get into some serio-."

Before the redhead could finish his sentence, a loud *wham* sounded from the window the group was near. All 4 heads, plus some others in the class, turned to see the body of a random male student spread across the window. His body slowly started to slide down before falling three stories down.

Elsword took a look out the window to see a crowd from where the boy was launched.

"I think I found her."

* * *

"Why don't you just give up and BEG for forgiveness before we thrash you around!" A delinquent student demanded. "You're absolutely outnumbered!"

A petit, silver haired girl, growled at the delinquent. She was small, small enough NOT to look like a high school student. Her eyes were a shiny, dark blue with a cross mark shaped iris.

"HA, that's hilarious! I'd never beg for forgiveness for lowly humans not even capable of licking the dirt off my feet!" The retorted, quite arrogantly. "Besides, you not only insulted me, you insulted my good and loyal servant! There's no way I'd apologize even if my life was on the line!"

"Fine then! If you want to, that-!"

Before the student could signal to attack the girl, someone jumped from above interfering with their confrontation.

"Lu, what have you gotten into this time?" The silver haired male questioned. His presence seemed to startle everyone except the silver haired girl.

"I'm just teaching manners to a bunch of lowly humans who thought they could mess with us." The male sighed.

"Please, Lu, you can't keep doing things like this."

"Even if they make fun of us?"

"Yes, even then."

"…"

"…"

The two had an epic stare-down. It's most likely outsiders could see sparks flying between the boy and the girl. The petit girl then decided to give up.

"Fine. But I won't forgive them either way."

"Ughh, that's fine. Now come on, class is starting soon."

"Carry me!" The girl quickly jumped up into the males arms like that of a princess.

'Ahh, Lu, you're so cute.'

"H-Hey, wa-!" The delinquent began to call out, but was silenced when the silver haired male climbed up the side of the school building back into the 3rd story window he jumped from.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's only right someone as strong as me shouldn't dirty their hands with low humans such as them."

"Ok, ok, Lu, we understand. Oh, and I appreciate you finding Lu for me." The male thanked.

"It's no big deal. Really, all I did was look out the window." The redhead stated bluntly.

The two silver haired students turned to walk out of the classroom.

"Ciel, let me have a cookie."

"Not now. It isn't lunchtime yet. I don't want you to upset your balanced diet."

"Awww, stop being such a bore."

The door closed behind as the two finally left.

"…Their relationship…it's like a bossy little sister and a doting brother." The elf stated. Both Aisha and Elsword could only nod at her statement.

The bell sounded around the school signaling the start of the first class.

"Ughh…trigonometry." The boy moaned. "Why couldn't first period be something easier, like alchemy?"

"But don't you feel like this about all your classes?" The Witch asked.

"Well, everything except Advanced Knight training."

The girl let out a chuckle at his response.

* * *

The rest of first period was basically normal for them. Their teacher, Lucy, was as upbeat about everything as usual. And as usual, her sense of style was indeed questionable. The students were always wondering about where she got her weird Cinderella/Alice in Wonderland fetish from, and truthfully, they were all kind of scared to ask, so they all just let it slide.

Once again, Elsword fell asleep halfway into class and was quickly reprimanded for his actions by having to answer a difficult question. He was just _barely_ able to solve it though.

Aisha, as the good role model she was, listened thoroughly at the teacher's lesson and carefully memorized all she needed. She planned to help Elsword catchup at the end of class.

Rena was a normal student. But, due to her…*ahem*… "Developed" assets, she tended to be a distraction to more of the lecherous students. Even some girls, yeah.

But all-in-all, it was pretty much a regular first hour in Velder Private Academy.

* * *

The bell rung once again, signaling the end of first period.

*YAAWWWWNNNNNN* "…aaahhh…first period's over?" Elsword asked dizzily.

"Yeah. Congrats, you slept through another important lesson." The Dimension Witch answered.

"~Yeah, yeah. Next period is…oh, Alchemy.~"

"Hmm, what's wrong Els?"

"Our Alchemy teacher is Grail, right? You ever wonder…what he looks like as a human?"

Aisha pondered for a moment. Of course, the topic has come across in her mind countless times but she often got confused about it and decided to forget she thought about it in the first place.

"W-well, I'm sure he…"

"Hey, little Elsword…" Rena said entering the conversation. "…that might not be a nice conversation starter right now."

"Huh, why?" He asked a bit puzzled.

Rena let out a disappointed sigh at where the boy's train of thought led him first.

"Well, after class, you should instantly use this chance to get clo-."

"AAHHH, R-Rena i-it's fine!" The Dimension Witch brought the cheery elf close enough for no one around to hear what she would say. "I-I want to develop things with Els by myself. I know you want to help and I appreciate it, please don't interfere so much anymore, please?"

"…" Rena's expression went for bare to extraordinarily smug in a matter of seconds. "OOOOoooohhhhhhh! If my little Ai-chan wanted that, why didn't you say it all along!?"

Elsword couldn't hear what was being said between the two females but decided that it wasn't a good idea to investigate what was happening. He could feel some very wry vibes emitting from the two. Well…mainly just Rena, and it was really creeping him out.

The lime-blonde haired elf walked over to the red head and put her arm around his shoulder.

"~Well, Little Elsword, please take care of my dear, cute friend Aisha please!~"

"Uuuhhhh…o-kay?" He said clearly puzzled.

"Well then, if that's it, I'm off to my next class." The busty girl began walking out of the classroom. "...Don'tGetTooIntimateWhileI'mGone!"

"RENA!"

"RENA!"

The two yelled simultaneously, but the elf was quickly out of the door.

"…"

"…"

"H-Has she always been like that." Elsword asked.

"For as long as I've known her."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds then began to laugh. It was weird, having a friend such as Rena. But it was never a dull moment with her around.

"Crap, we have to get to our next class!" The red head quickly stood up and motioned toward the Dimension Witch. "Come on, Aisha. Let's go before we're late."

The purplette blushed at the boy before standing up and latching onto his arm.

"Okay! Let's hurry!"

* * *

 **!MEANWHILE!...**

"Principal, please we need you to be a little serious here!"

"…"

In the Principal's office of Velder Private Academy, (ugghh, what a dumb name. SERIOUSLY, _SOMEBODY_ CHANGE IT!) a few teachers were having trouble trying to put a leash on a certain eccentric Empress of Flames.

Elesis was busy at her desk practicing a few special tricks with her fire magic while several teachers were desperately trying to get her attention.

"Miss Sieghart, he still need you to fill out these forms for-!"

"Just put them on the table over there like everything else. I'll get to them later."

"Miss Sieghart, we need your permission for-!"

"Okay, just go with it."

"Miss Sieghart, we-!"

"Miss Sieghart,-!"

"Miss Sieghart,-!"

"Miss Sieghart,-!"

"Miss Sieghart,-!"

"MISS SIEGHART,-!"

...

"Ughh, why is everyone bugging me so early today?" The red haired knight complained, trying to rest her head.

"It's because we all depend a lot on you. You're our Principal after all." The school's secretary, Vanessa, told her.

The blue haired woman was one of the few who truly admired the red haired knight's efforts around the school, even though on the outside it she doesn't look like much. She understood how hard Elesis was able to work whenever she did, and so never bothered to get her to do anything the moment she needed it.

"Thank you Vanessa. By the way…"

"…?"

"How are things going with your boyfriend? What was his name again?"

"W-why would you bring up something like that all of a sudden!?"

"It just seems interesting. You two get along so well. You're timid but hardworking and serious. He's more outgoing but hardworking and flippant. NOEL! That's his name. I got it." She yelled victoriously.

"H-He's fine…" She felt like backing up into a corner. But a thought soon came up. She decided to turn this into a conversation of her benefit. "Oh, by the way, I think I saw a certain someone do-."

"Y-YOU SAW HIM!? WHERE!?" Elesis's attention was quickly transferred to whatever it was on before to what the blue haired woman was about to say.

"He's at where he usually is."

Without another moment's notice, Elesis quickly got up and raced out of the room to who-knows-where.

Vanessa was left in the Principal's office by herself.

"She's really never focused on anything else other than her brother and 'him' huh?"

* * *

 **System Core Room**

"…I'm almost done with this over here. Just a few more adjustments and…"

This was the main power room of Velder Academy. For short, everybody calls it the **System Core Room**. The room is usually off limits for students and most faculty unless given special access. Only certain individuals were allowed into this room at any times. This specific individual for example…

"Dynamos, configure!" He commanded.

This boy…this 19 year old boy goes by the name of Add. It isn't his real name, but he's never revealed his real name to anyone. Either it's a private matter or he's just forgotten. In any way, no one really cares enough to investigate. That is, except…well you know who I'm talking about. You should know where this story is going by now. If not, you need to read this all over again brother because you are SLOW at picking things up. Anyway…

"Power outage of System Core running at 98%, system cameras all operational, and security is…khahahahaha, of course there are no problems! Now, all that I need to do is…" The white haired boy paused. "Why does it feel hot in here all of a su-?" At that moment, Add swore he could feel a shiver sent down his spine. "Oh no…"

"AAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

The white haired boy was quickly tackled down from whatever position he was in by the red haired knight that came bursting through the room.

"GHAAAAA! You again!" He roared.

"Awww, don't be like that ~~Add~~!" She purred with a look of mischief. Yeah, I said purred and I mean it. Not literally though.

"DON'T CALL MY NAME LIKE THAT! AND GET OFF OF ME!"

"What's the matter Mr. _**Mastermind**_? Can't take a little heat?" She joked.

"Your little _heat_ is making a mess of my work. AND YOU'RE MESSING UP MY CLOTHES! Just get off of me already!"

Elesis complied with Add's request and slowly got off of him.

"Tch, what do you want?" He asked irritated.

"I just want to spend time with my favorite grumpy, white haired, super genius."

"Then go find someone else who fits that descript-."

Add was unexpectedly silenced with something he couldn't avoid. The red haired knight decided to kiss the boy, connecting her lips with his, thus ceasing any sort of complaint which would have run out of his mouth.

After a second or two, she backed away.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YO-!? GRRRR…GHWA! FINE YOU CAN STAY! JUST DON'T BOTHER ME!"

"Yesss! Victory goes to Elesis!" She cheered. Add could only sigh at the childish behavior of this school's principal.

"How come you won't go bother someone else, like that brother of yours?"

"I can't just interrupt students during their classes even if I wanted. Besides, if I bother my brother right now, I won't be the good older sister who wants her loved one to succeed like I want to be." She hooked her arms around the Mastermind's neck. "So I decided to hang out with my second favorite person."

'Tch, what a nuisance…I'm not even her first.'

"So anyway, what are you…?"

Elesis wanted to ask what the white haired boy was currently up to, but something small and silver was caught in her sight.

"…"

"What?" Add asked annoyed as always.

"Who is she?"

Sitting underneath the table right next to the two was a small girl, probably no older than around 5. She had long silver hair that reached the floor, bright gold eyes, and amazingly pale skin. It was strange to say, but this girl was an unknown phenomenon in Elesis' eyes. But what stood out the most was the shiny blue orb in the center of her forehead. It reminded her of…

The small girl got up from underneath the table and walked over to where Add was seated. Following her were two small black and white drones that complemented her young age.

"Her?" He said reaching down and putting the kid on his lap. "You're aware of Eve, right? The student who's a Nasod?"

"Yeah. She's in the same grade as Elsword."

"This…is her younger sister. Do not ask me how, it's a fictional story. Let's just keep things rolling."

"Wait, she has a younger sister? Wait again, why is she here?"

"Okay, let me say a few things. First, she isn't the only one. She has a twin over there sleeping in the corner." He said pointing to the opposite side of the room. "Second, I'm supposedly Eve's 'Guardian' so I have to take care of them. Don't ask me how I got into this position. It was a long time ago and I just want to forget it."

"Hmmmmm…"

The young girl stared directly at the red haired knight.

"?"

"Her name is Seraph. Her program is _**Code: Battle Seraph**_ , so that's where the name came from. Say hi."

Seraph stretched out her petit hand over to Elesis. The 19 year old girl smiled brightly and shook the girl's small hand with her index finger.

"Nice to meet you Seraph. My name's Elesis." Her voice was motherly. Her experience while taking care of Elsword really did show here. It's moments like these where the white haired boy remembered that this girl could take things seriously every once in a while.

"Ele…sis…"

"Yup! ...I'm this guy's romantic partner." She mentioned inching closer to the Mastermind.

"Eh!?" Seraph squealed looking rather panicked.

"Wow, she understood what that meant?"

"Naturally, she's Eve's sister so of course they'd be smart, and THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT TRUE! And Seraph, don't take most of what she says seriously."

Even with the reassurance from the white haired boy, the girl still seemed a bit suspicious of the two's relationship.

"What about the other one?" Elesis asked.

"The other's name…is Nemesis. Sort of troublesome to say, so I just shortened it to Nemi."

"…Seraph and Nemi. You named them right? They're adorable."

Add couldn't hide his embarrassment. He was proud of the two little Nasods even though they weren't his children of any kind. But even so, the fact that he acted a bit as a father-figure to the two made him blush. Adding Elesis's comment, his face was just flushed with red.

"I-It wasn't really hard or anything…! I just named them after the codes which they both adopted."

"Even so, you gave them names so you care. Also, you're such a Tsundere."

It was sort of unnatural how Add's flushed face went straight back to poker all just to avoid giving Elesis any more reason to tease him. But if it worked well, then it's fine.

"Anyway, I need you to leave. I have work to finish and you're bothering me."

"Aww, but you were just enjoying our time a moment ago."

"I absolutely wasn't! Look if you want, I'll let you show Seraph around the school a bit since I trust you enough."

"Really!? Wait, what about Nemi?"

"Nemi is still sleeping." He looked over to the same corner. "And it probably isn't smart to wake her up. She can be a lot to deal with."

"Hmmm…"

Add looked down to the little Nasod girl and spoke softly to her.

"Do you want to go around with Miss Principal and check out the rest of the school?"

Seraph didn't answer immediately. She looked over to Elesis, who simply smiled at her, then back at Add and nodded in confirmation.

"Alright. You can go with her. Just make sure you're careful, okay? And if you see your sister, tell her the situation."

"…Alright."

Done with the quiet conversation, the small Nasod girl floated over to the red headed girl on her drones set to go.

"Alright then, we'll be off!"

"Don't get into any trouble!" He yelled, but found it was too late as the two sped off out the doorway. "Finally…quiet to work in."

…Or so he thought.

While his guard was down, the red head quickly snuck back into the room and gave the silver haired boy another kiss before running back out.

"ELESIS!"

* * *

' **Where else around the school!**

The lime-blonde haired elf walked to her next class, carefree as usual. Her bountiful chest bounced up and down as she walked through the halls of the school.

She was quite aware of all the stares of either envy or pervertism she attracted from the other students. But she, truthfully, didn't care. Her mature, albeit playful, personality didn't let subtle things such as others' opinions get the best of her. If anything, there was only one main person who could probably sway her to do anything if he asked.

'Heh…guess I'll go bother him again during free period.'

She walked into her next class, History. It was a rather boring and dull class. Even the teacher, Hagus, was nothing too special save for that beard of his. She swore, he never shaved that thing. And even if he did, it wasn't enough to seem like it makes any difference.

But even so, she powered on through this boring class with dignity and grace and breasts. Yes, you cannot forget the breasts.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Rena stretched the tension out of her arms. She was indeed glad that the period was over, but it would just be the same thing again tomorrow.

Before she decided to leave the class, she walked over to two other elves in the back corner of the room.

Chloe and Amelia, the two troublemakers. The two most famous troublemakers around the school known as, _The Treasure hunter and Trouble hunter._ But even so, Rena didn't treat them any less as normal students due to their popularity. In fact, she considered the two of them to be some of her closer friends. Which was kind of weird considering the fact that one of them betrayed her clan's morals just to hunt treasure…and…well…the other was a dark elf, a clan of elves notorious for naturally being evil.

"Hey, you two." She greeted cheerfully.

"Oh look, it's the goody-goody. How are you today Miss Goody?" The more decorated elf greeted. To any other around, it sounded as if to be insulting but Rena knew it was just her normal way of saying hello to her as a friend.

Even so, this didn't stop Rena from retorting back.

"Oh, glad to see you Amelia. How's that dead end treasure hunt job going?

"You still have that hidden sharp tongue, huh? What's taking you so long to use it on that guy you like?"

"It's getting easier. At least I'm having more luck my goals than you are."

"…"

"…"

"You've still got it."

"Same to you."

"So, _aren't_ you going to see him yet? I mean, it's a break period so I'm pretty sure he's at his usual place."

"Yeah, I was going right now. I just stopped to say hi to my two good friends over here."

Amelia was excited. Surely for more than no reason.

"WELL THEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GO TO HIM! BEFORE SOMEONE STEALS HIM!"

Rena smiled then clenched both her fists excitedly.

"Yeah, I know!"

"As a wise senior treasure hunter once told me, _'The most valuable trea-.'_ "

"Ughhhh, AGAIN!?" The Dark elf complained whilst waking up from her nap. "AGAIN with this stupid saying! How many times have I heard you say that this week ALONE!?"

"Tch, well good morning to you two. And don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying…"

"She left."

"…"

The treasure hunter looked around her to find that the cheerful girl was gone.

"*Sniff* She didn't even listen to my quote."

"If I had to hear you say that every time I talked to you, I'd probably walk out t…you know what, I'll do just that." And just as she said, she got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Chloe, wait up!"

* * *

Rena was once again walking down the hallway to a certain special room with a special someone on her mind. She could gradually hear the increase of swords clashing as she walked closer and closer.

'They're definitely at it again.'

…

The Fencing Club, the sign read outside the door. The club itself wasn't that famous, but it held someone whose name was renown around the entire school.

Rena opened the door. Her suspicions were correct.

In the center of the room, two tanned males were clashing swords in a series of strikes. The girl's eyes couldn't keep up with the two's movements. Strike after strike. The clashes seemed infinite. On top of that, the amount of determination radiating from the two was…how would I describe it best? It was adrenaline pumping! Neither wanted to give in. They didn't even realize the fact that they attracted a small crowd of females to their small confrontation.

"Heheh, you're still as tough as always. Aren't you, RAVEN!?"

"Hmph, you're putting up quite the fight this time too LENTO!"

Their exchange of words was quick. The next instant a loud *CLANG* rang from the two blades swiftly, but powerfully, colliding against each other and in the same moment they jumped back from each other.

A timer went off at the side. Both males dropped their weapons and walked towards each other. They valiantly shook hands. It was an intense battle for the two and they were both satisfied with the outcome.

Also, they were sweating like crazy. Just to put that out there.

"As always, you're strength is incredible. Even with that heavy arm, your speed hasn't decreased in the slightest."

"I can say the same for you and that heavy sword. Your skill is praiseworthy."

"Heh…"

"Hmpf…"

" **YOU'RE SURELY A RIVAL WORTH BEATING!"**

" **YOU'RE SURELY A RIVAL WORTH BEATING!"**

"Kyaaaa!" One fangirl squealed. "They're so amazing!"

"OMG, Raven and Lento, they're sooo dreamy!"

"I can't even stand! Their battle made my knees weak!"

…

The usual.

It was the usual comments from the usual fangirls at the usual time in the usual place. It was all too familiar to Rena. This sort of thing happened every day. Girls would come and fawn over these two. At first, when she started coming here, she was easily annoyed by the antics these "fangirls" would use to try and get closer to her crush. But as time moved forward she got used to it. Don't misunderstand, she still gets as angry about it as she used to but she's learned not to radiate her malice…eh, too much.

It was about at this moment Raven and Lento were snapped back to reality and realized what their current situation was.

"Oh…*sigh*could you all please leave?" Lento asked politely.

"Aww, but do we have to?" One fan pleaded.

"We want to see you two go at it again!"

"All of you leave right now!" Raven demanded.

* * *

"Did you have to yell so loudly?" Lento asked, attempting to fix his ringing eardrums.

"You know how I am with crowds. I can't stand them."

"Am _I_ also part of that crowd?" The elf asked up.

"Oh Rena. No, you're the exception."

"Heheh, that's good."

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah, I'm just…gonna go now." Lento said slowly backing out of the room.

"Alright then. But don't you think you should spend a little more time in your kendo club though instead of always coming here? I always get bugged by your members to get you to attend more."

"Nah, its fine, its fine. There's nothing to do in there anyway. I'd rather spar against you and have an actual challenge. See ya!" Those were is final words before he left the room, leaving the swordsman and the elf by themselves.

"…"

"*sigh* He never changes."

"…Sooo…Raven, are you busy after school today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Weeeelllll, there was this new café that opened up in the town and I want to check it out. Want to come with me?"

"Hmmm, sure that sound fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm free today after school anyway, so why not?"

Rena mentally back flipped. What a time to be alive, huh?

'ALRIGHT RENA! THAT'S ONE THING DOWN!' You could practically see the sparkles emitting from her.

'She's a strange girl.' The male smiled. 'But she's really good spirited. I like that.'

* * *

 **BACK TO OUR MAIN LOVEBIRDS!**

"Ahhh…another day of school, over. Finally!" Elsword yawned as he packed his stuff up. "Aisha's probably waiting for me right now…I hope." 'W-WAIT A MINUTE ELSWORD! Calm down, t-there's nothing to get excited about! Y-You're just going to meet your friend. Just your…friend…'

As a narrator, I must indeed ask. How is it possible to depress yourself so much from just stupid thinking? I don't know. Do you? Maybe not. Anyways.

The red head knight left his final class; Fluone History with Daisy. Ugh…the one who keeps fawning over that overly preppy playboy Rod Ross. But that isn't important in this story.

'I should probably hurry up. I can't keep her waiting.' The boy quickly collected the rest of his things and sped out of the classroom.

 **...**

As he made it to the school entrance, he slowed his quick jog into a steady walk. His gaze traveled from place to place looking for his purple haired friend. His eyes soon came into contact with said girl sitting on a bench near the entrance gate. His feet, without a command, brought him over to her.

"Aisha!"

"Elsword!" She greeted with a large smile.

"Did I make you wait?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"O-Oh, sorry."

The girl giggled a bit. She liked messing with him a bit.

"Just kidding. I just got here a few seconds ago. Well, since I can control time, it might have been a few seconds or might have been a few hours. It all depends."

"Please don't play with me like that." The boy let out a quiet sigh. "Then, let's go home." He said with a smile.

"W-wait…" She said abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"E-Elsword, I want to ask you something first."

The boy was a bit surprised.

"W-what is it?"

"…Not here…"

"Huh?" Now he was really nervous. There were several things she could have asked him. It-it might even be… "T-Then where?"

"Follow me." She said grabbing his hand then rushing him somewhere else among a crowd of students leaving school.

* * *

The roof.

It wasn't the same roof, but somewhere like this held a lot of memories.

The wind blew and calmly rustled the hair of both the young knight and the brilliant mage.

The voices of the chattering students down below were almost inaudible to the two of them.

Aisha had her arms out, embracing the gentle breeze that pressed against her.

Elsword stood behind and dazed at the beautiful girl from near the door they entered from.

"Ahhh…this wind. It brings back memories, doesn't it Elsword?" She asked.

"…" The boy's heart was beating like crazy. He couldn't keep a straight mind while looking at the girl he's had a crush on since middle school.

"So…"

"!?"

"Elsword, we've known each other for a long time. And…I've always enjoyed spending time with you and all."

"Y-Yeah, same."

"Heheh. You don't need to be so stiff. This isn't an interrogation."

"I know, but…"

"…I just want to confirm something today."

"…?"

"Elsword…back then…in middle school, on the roof. I might have…said something private."

"…!"

"But I just want to tell you this right now. Everything I said back then, I absolutely and heartfully mean it."

"…" His heart beat rapidly.

She turned around; the wind blowing through her hair making her even more majestic in the boy's eyes.

"I really love you, Elsword. I always have."

"…A-Aisha…"

"But, you probably would have guessed that by now." She said with a slight laugh. "I just want to know something more important."

'She wants…'

"I want to be closer to you. I really want to. But if you don't want to reciprocate my feelings, that's fine. I came here ready to face the consequen-."

No t-this wasn't what he wanted to hear. At least, not yet. He always knew that his friend liked him. And he liked her too. But it was too early. He didn't know how to control the feelings he's been hiding in his heart for years. He's always told himself 'later' or 'next time', but it's never happened. But now everything was changing.

Instead of him confessing his feelings, the girl he's liked is giving her heart to him first.

He didn't know what to do.

He was scared that he'd accidentally say the wrong thing and upset her just from his inexperience with this subject.

He was worried that even _if_ they started going out, she'd lose interest in a person as boring as himself.

He was terrified that she might fall in love with someone else and forget completely about him.

He felt all of these ways and he didn't know what to do.

…

…

He was overreacting.

Aisha stood and watched the boy. He was steaming, literally. There was smoking emanating from him. It was probably just from thinking too hard. But, this was all expected.

'He's probably thinking about if he'd say the wrong thing and upset me, I'd lose interest in him, or if I'll leave him for another. Stupid Elsword…' The magician laughed to herself. She easily expected him to act this way. She just knew him too well and loved him all the more.

It meant he cared for her wellbeing.

It meant he wanted to make sure everything would go alright.

It meant…

It meant…

…

It meant he also loved her the same way she loved him.

But all of this would be for nothing if he didn't say anything.

"Elsword…Elsword!" She constantly called his name, but he didn't respond.

Probably a little _too_ deep in thought. I never knew he could even think this hard. _AND I'M THE NARRATOR! I'm supposed to know EVERYTHING!_

But even if she loved him dearly, as a human, even her patience would run out. So she decided to make the first (or only in this case) move and walked up to him.

'I-I don't know what to do! I-I…'

…

His thoughts were caught off. Elsword instantly snapped back to reality. But why? What was the solution to the dilemma in his mind? I'm absolutely sure you, the audience, know the answer. After all, this definitely ISN'T the first story you've read to contain something like this. Is it?

The redhead could only stand in surprise as his friend placed her hands on his face and forced their lips together. It shocked him that she actually did that to bring him back to his senses instead of just slapping him or something.

But at least this takes care of the issue of an awkward first kiss between them.

They remained like that for about a good 8 seconds before releasing her hold on him and drawing back.

"Feeling better?"

"I-I…I was thinking too hard about it, wasn't I?"

"Well, maybe just a little."

"Aisha I-."

"It's okay. If you don't want to say anything then I'll-."

"No, that's not what I want."

"Hmm?"

"Aisha…" He braced himself. "Aisha, t-this is really cheesy and everything but…"

"Ughh, just say it you big idiot."

"Fine! Aisha, I LOVE YOU TO! So I don't want you to think I'm…strange or anything."

"Heheh, too late."

"W-Wha-!?" It felt like defeat. Aww, poor him.

"Heheh." She laughed. This was the guy she fell for, huh?

But, she felt weird. She knew all of this would happen. Why? Not because she can control space and time and all that, but it was just who he was. But even so, what was this feeling…

"H-Huh?" She felt the side of her face. Wet. A tear made its way down the side of her cheek and on to ground.

"A-Aisha! Why are you crying!?"

"I-I don't know. It's just…it's just…" The tears slowly started to increase. She couldn't manage trying to wipe them all off. "I just feel…happy. I'm really happy right now. It feels so nice; knowing that you feel the same way as I feel about you, Elsword."

The Lord Knight's face went red.

"Elsword, can you say it again?"

"It?"

She nodded.

"I-I love you Aisha."

"O-Once more."

"I love you Aisha."

"Again…"

"I love you, Aisha!"

Hmmmm…I don't know what to say. She just felt extraordinarily satisfied. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. And nothing will, because I've worked really hard on seeing these two have a perfect moment and I'm proud of this.

"I love you too, Elsword."

"Aisha, will you-?"

"You don't even need to ask that." She told him before moving back in for another kiss. A kiss with her favorite person. Nice, isn't it?

The boy fully embraced the passion of the cute purplette girl of his affections.

The good news about this was, at least he didn't have to overthink anything about their relationship anymore.

…

It was just them. And the wind.

…

The bad news is, now they might have to explain their situation to a certain _'Sharp Eyed'_ elf. Who just happened see their little meeting while walking to said café mentioned before with Raven.

Ooohhhhh, how things are going to get fun.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Hello new fandom and Hello my friendly readers.

I am _TheTrueMasterofTempest!_ But just call me Tempest for short if you may.

It feels nice to finally post a story about Elsword of which I started to play last summer. But I have a feeling those who are waiting for _'More than Memory'_ might be a little angry that I'm starting another new story instead of updating my other ones.

Well, I'm lazy. And I'm hard to convince to do things sometimes.

The story should be up this month though.

BUT ANYWAYS...

I hope you've enjoyed reading through the first chapter of my masterpiece! As you can see the classes have been unidentified in the beginning. I'll reveal the classes going to be in this story as they debut. And I've already got them planned out and everything, so there isn't any chance I'm changing them. You may guess which ones I'll use, but that's about it.

I also plan to keep this going on forever with nicely long chapters such as this. Hope that'll make y'all happy.

Also, this is important but, if you see any errors in spelling or grammar please tell me because I didn't look this over and it'll be embarrassing if I keep making the same mistakes. Thanks.

Anyways, that's it. Hope you stick around for the fun. And congrats whoever is the first person to finish reading this. You rock.

So, I'll type to ya laters.

 _`TheTrueMasterofTempest_


End file.
